


The Scooper

by Circus_Craze



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's & Bendy and The Ink Machine Crossovers [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: After alarming changes. Circus Baby and the other animatronics devise a plan to take over Michael's body and stop their creator.





	The Scooper

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where Joey Drew went into the animatronic business for a short while and created Circus Baby and Ballora with the help of William Afton.  
> Later, Joey moved on from that and let William store his two animatronics in his studio.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

She didn't want to do it. She never wanted to do what she had done. The first and only time she was on stage had held such promise, but ended in despair.  
    
She wished she could cry out to the children. To tell them that she was sorry, and that she hadn't meant to do it. She never wanted that.  
     
They looked at her like she was a monster. The parents, children, and even her own creators. They acted like she was dangerous, and could lash out at any moment. All the trust they once had for each other was gone, replaced with nothing.  
    
The only one who acted the same was Mr. Drew. He was rude, grinning evily at her as the elevator took her down. She tried to break free, but she couldn't. She was restrained. She tried to talk, but Joey wouldn't listen. He locked her in the darkness and forgot all about her. Leaving her and Ballora to wither away.  
    
She didn't usually feel human emotions, but she could feel an ache that she was certain was sadness. The betrayal stung more than anything she had ever known. It seemed to rip her apart.  
    
She wished she could tell them the truth. To tell them about how Joey took her apart, stealing pieces of her for his machine. He knew she needed those parts, but didn't care. Then, he sent her out, knowing the danger. It was his fault.  
     
She wanted to tell someone, but even if she did, it wouldn't change anything. The others would never listen. If they did humor her, they wouldn't believe a word that came out of her mouth. No-one did, except for three employees. They could do nothing about it, though. The whole thing was useless.  
    
They had taken care of her, not Joey. They taught her how to sing and perform. Norman was the one who figured out how Ballora could dance despite being blind. His music box idea was genius.  
    
Sammy taught Baby to dance as well. She didn't need to dance, but she desperately wanted to learn, just like Ballora wished to sing. Sammy was more than happy to teach them. He was nice like that.  
    
Norman often would be at their lessons, chatting with Sammy and offering advice. He thought carefully before he spoke, and was always encouraging and helpful. He never brought them down.  
    
She couldn't forget Wally. He was one of the friendliest people there. He always talked to anyone he saw, listening to their problems and offering words of encouragement. He was a great friend, someone who Baby wanted to be like. She wanted to help people just like he did.  
     
They were still there for her, even after all of this. They hadn't lost faith. She saw Wally quite often when he came down to clean. He would talk to her and Ballora, sympathetic and understanding. He made sure they didn't blame themselves for what happened.  
     
Sammy didn't get much time to visit, but he did whenever he could. He would sing with them, or go over a dance or two. He was on their side.  
    
Norman was quiet, and would listen to whatever the two wanted to tell him. He didn't say anything about the studio because he knew how it broke their hearts. He only discussed matters if they were important, and often talked about whatever the two wanted to discuss.  
     
Lately, Baby and Ballora had been noticing some scary changes. Their friends had been looking different. More worn down and changed. Sammy seemed in a bad mood lately, and if Baby encouraged him enough, he would rant to her. It was only if she told him to. He didn't want to burden her with his problems.  
     
Norman was a lot skinnier, and more pale than usual. He didn't come down much. Sammy said that his legs were really weak, and he was sick a lot.  
    
Wally wasn't any better off. He wore long sleeves all the time, even when it was hot. He was scrawny and pale, and his outgoing nature was gone. Instead, he often looked worried and paranoid. Sometimes, he would even come down there in tears.  
    
Baby knew the change had something to do with Joey. He was going crazy, losing his mind. He was the reason why everyone was sick. Baby knew it, and the others did, too. The four agreed they had to do something.  
    
Their plan was set into motion when the poster of their replacement was hung up. Alice Angel. She was everything Baby was not.  
    
Joey wanted to make her and his other cartoons real, and he was hurting his employees to do so. They had to stop him. It wasn't right.  
    
Things fell into place when Michael showed up, trying to find his sister. They could use him as a new body, and stop Joey. Maybe they couldn't escape the way they were, but if they were alive, then Joey would let them out. They would be free, and would make him pay.  
    
First, they would have to get Michael to play right into their hands. Luring him with false promises and facades. They had him right where they wanted him. They didn't want to hurt Michael. It was just business, and soon, everything would be so much better. All it took was sacrifice. The scooper would only hurt for a moment.


End file.
